


Alone.

by JenCollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Good godfather Sirius, Harry loves his family, Harry's first Halloween, losses, pure angst, voldemort's defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Back to the night when it all started and something else ended.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Something for these needing feels!
> 
> written for my lovely feels friday suckers! Thank you all!

It was a great evening, Harry was sleeping, looking towards tomorrow when his two favorite uncles will come. 

Padfoot and Moony!

It took a bit longer to get Harry to sleep at all, he was just too excited.

Only a couple days and it already felt like years for him, he missed his uncles, all three of them. 

Padfoot, Moony and Wormy, his cool uncles. 

Harry was woken up by Lily rushing into the room followed by a loud crash downstairs. 

Lily didn't even get to his crib before there was a scary looking man in the doors. 

He pushed himself upright, reaching out for his mummy. 

He just wanted to get to his mummy. 

Mummy who was crying and beginning the scary man. 

And then there was a blinding green light. 

Harry called out for his falling mummy. 

He was scared. 

Was this some game? 

Was this how the Halloween thing needed to go? All scary and with tears? 

If so, he didn't like it too much. 

The scary man raised a wand toward Harry. 

Harry looked into the man's glowing red eyes, something weird bubbling into his chest. 

They played around with wands, usually there were bubbles or snow or something playful coming out of the tip, something to make Harry laugh. But this felt different, there was just something in the man's eyes that made Harry cock his head to the side, as if trying to see through the invisibility cloak. 

Then the flashing green light came again, this time a lot brighter. 

Harry was smashed back into pillow, soaring pain running through his forehead, followed by freezing cold. 

He could see stars from where he lay. 

He starts crying, trying to call out for his mummy and daddy. 

He called and called but no one came. 

He lay there, cheeks wet, watching up into stars and remembering how Padfoot had taken him up to the roof, telling him about stars and which ones were his and which one was Moony's. 

Harry looked over to the side, the man lay unmoving, looking bluish pale, hand still gripping his wand. 

And then there was his mummy, now with blue lips and skin glittering white against her bright hair. 

Harry knew that it wasn't normal. 

Her bright green eyes was glazed over, looking straight ahead unseeing. 

And for some reason he just knew that downstairs his daddy was the same. 

They were gone, he was alone. 

He looked back up at the stars, not really feeling cold anymore. 

But then there were footsteps and a loud cry. 

Padfoot! 

Someone ran into the room and froze, choking out another sob. 

Harry slowly looked over to see Padfoot leaning against the door frame, looking like he will be sick in any minute, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Harry wanted to call out for him, reach out, but he was too cold and too tired. 

But then their eyes met and in a split second Sirius was there, picking him up and pressing him against his chest where Harry could feel a heart beating way too hard. 

Sirius kissed his cheeks, his head, tucking him closer into his leather jacket. 

Harry gripping his sweater, hiding his face into the familiar scent of Padfoot. 

They were moving downstairs, Harry wanted to look for his daddy but Sirius held him firmly, not letting him see anything outside the inside of Sirius' leather jacket. 

They stepped outside, Sirius held him even tighter, almost squeezing him, but Harry didn't mind, he just held on tighter. 

He was safe in Padfoot's arms, he was safe even when his mummy and daddy were gone, he was safe. 

But then he was ripped out of Padfoot's arms, tucked into a warm blanket and Padfoot was standing there looking all hopeless. 

It didn't seem that he wanted to let go of Harry either. 

A big man was now holding him near his chest, tied into a soft blanket but Harry just looked back at Padfoot. 

Padfoot's motorcycle roared to life under them and he couldn't understand why Sirius was still standing near the small gates and not getting onto the motorcycle. 

Harry called out for him but it seemed that it only broke something even more into Padfoot and then they were rushing forward and he couldn't see Padfoot anymore. 

He tried to stay awake, he tried, but he was too tired and his head still hurt.

He wanted his uncles. 

He looked at the stars and let his mind wander back to being held by Padfoot and Moony, listening to what all the stars meant. 

When he woke up the next morning in a weird smelling house that didn't look like anything familiar. 

He looked around, slowly pushing himself up in sitting position. 

His head still hurts quite a bit.

He waited for a long moment but no one came. 

So he called out for his mummy and daddy, still hoping that it all was a bad dream. 

But no one come. 

His parents were gone. 

He called out for Padfoot and Moony and Wormy. 

He called and called but all he got was somewhere seen woman who picked him up not too nicely but held him softly against her chest, giving him a bottle of warm milk to drink. 

Harry drank and looked up at the woman who looked a bit similar to his mummy. 

She gazed down at him with sad eyes, a single tear running down her cheek. 

And Harry knew that his family was gone, he was alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> are you crying yet?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! x


End file.
